Their Reunion
by jiunutninja
Summary: That kind of behavior can only be described as animalistic as 6 years pays it's toll. My kind of reunion. AdaLeon


**disclaimer: I kinda don't own these characters ...baw.**

* * *

_Their Reunion

* * *

_

_Cha-chick._

The sound of the Blacktail in the hand of a mysterious woman in red, followed by a sultry voice, filled the still air of the vacant room.

"Put your hands where I can see them," a teasing velvety voice demanded.

Eyes of an intricate mixture of gray and hazel scanned the muscular backside of a defensive government agent with interest.

_'A front show of this beats long-distance recon any day...,'_ the Asian spy thought with a devilish thought forming in her mind, as her slightly lustful eyes traveled over the taut muscles of the man's back.

"Sorry," the deep somewhat amused voice of the still agent began, "but following a lady's lead just isn't my style."

Unwavering eyes glared slightly on the back of a dark-blond head, the gun lifted slightly as the black haired spy readjusted her arm to be extended fully, her lithe body straightening up.

"Put them up _now_," the sultry voice demanded, only to sound more appealing to the blond agent.

Deep sapphire eyes moved slightly to the owner's left, his combat trained mind and body working together to form a retaliation against the mysterious woman in red.

Reaching with agile quickness, a muscular arm swung swiftly around, grabbing a smooth forearm tightly. The government agent shot out his slightly course hand and placed it on woman's shoulder, venturing to decapitate her by pulling the arm tightly, earning a small grunt from her red lips.

Sapphire eyes flashed down the woman's arm and blinked at the firearm in her hand, reacting in half-seconds by reaching from her shoulder and grabbing the offensive weapon, bent on relieving the beautiful woman of her firepower.

Feeling another hand on her metal weapon, the lady in red swiftly pulled her head back in reaction, her eyes flashing and a scowl forming on her face. With cat-like movement, the spy's slender body flew forward into a one-hand cartwheel, her stiletto fastened foot kicking up, forcefully hitting the gun up and out of the man's loose grip, into the air.

Time considerably slowed down, as the gun swung in momentum, slowly mirroring the Asian spy's nimble turning body.

Acting, without missing a beat, the once surprised agent reached up to the strap above his well-built chest and pulled out a combat-knife, its sound piercing the battle tensioned air. Dark blond locks swung with the government agent's head, as he looked down and expertly tossed the knife in mid-air, grasping it upside down by its handle. Offensive position secured, the agent took off in a rush towards his target.

Grey-hazel eyes behind black tinted shades looked down from their viewpoint and noticed the experienced agent in the gray combat top take off, determined to secure his safety.

Concluding her cartwheel, the exotic woman firmly placed a foot on the floor and reached out skillfully, grabbing her weapon out of the air. Nimble fingers worked through and around the gun's trigger opening, adjusting it expertly in position, once again arming the attacker again.

Finally on two feet, the young woman stood ready, already having aimed forward, and swung around quickly.

White light glistened off a sharp blade, the skin it threatened held still with deep breathing, a tight grasp on a smooth wrist by a gloved hand.

A second went by as only two pairs of lips panted out air steadily.

Shaded gray-hazel eyes met sapphire clear eyes and their breaths mingled together, but not by the strain of the seconds past battle, but by the shock coursing their both respective bodies. Both were slightly rattled by this internal adrenaline rush, but directed their attention to the situation at hand, though two pairs of eyes still wandered curiously.

His sapphire eyes on her deep gray-hazel eyes and slightly parted wet red lips. Her gray-hazel shaded eyes on his clear sapphire eyes and slightly smirking lips. Both had only one thought about the other as their eyes locked.

_'Damn...'_

Snapping out of his awed state, the government agent tightened his hold on his knife and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Bit of advice: Try using knives next time," his gruff voice began, as he moved his hand from her wrist to her weapon and lifted it without struggle, "works best for close encounters."

Turning his back, the American agent began walking a few feet away.

"...touché," the Asian spy muttered impressed, a mischievous grin and plan forming slowly.

Black stilettos padded swiftly against the plush carpet of the castle's luxurious room, as she flew forward in a silent rush while pulling a hidden combat knife from her thigh holster, lifting her arm, and throwing the weapon in mere seconds.

His trained ears perked as he caught the sound of footsteps and he stopped, swinging his head over his shoulder only to catch the sight of a blade point coming in his direction.

Acting in reflex, he sidestepped to his left and lost balance slightly. With no time to dwell on the mistake of dropping his guard, he watched in slow motion, as the red-clad woman reached out, slender fingers around his collar and another smooth hand reaching to his right, plucking the thrown knife from its place in the wall. Fluidly, black and blond tresses flying, the Asian spy pushed him roughly against the wall, the red smirk never once faltering the whole time.

Time froze.

One smooth hand encased around the handle of a knife that was cold against the government agent's neck, the other hand reaching out to relieve said agent of his knife. Unexpectedly, her slender leg was raised, with a knee placed softly, just a centimeter's length, from the lower regions of the sapphire-eyed blond.

A whole new level of the word retaliation brought to you by the friendly neighborhood bitch in the red dress.

"Why thank you for the very helpful advice, handsome," she teased, laughing lightly, while motioning towards her knife that threatened the American agent's neck.

His eyes locked with her gray-hazel eyes, as he mentally surveyed his situation.

_'Shit...she's got me...and my boys,'_ the dark-blond haired man thought with slight fear as he realized that his life and his, if he got out of this one, ability to create new ones would be painfully... extracted from him if he made the wrong move.

His sapphire eyes traveled slowly down from her piercing eyes, down and over her small nose, and landed on her red-slicked lips, his own turning up slightly in a small smirk.

Not unnoticed by the spy, her grinning lips slowly lowered, as she began in suspicion, "What're you..."

Craning his neck forward slightly, he barely touched her lips with his own, in a whisper of a kiss.

Grey-hazel eyes widened, as she pulled back in surprise, effectively dropping her guard.

In lightning speed, the blue-eyed agent stretched his hand under, grabbed her leg swiftly, wrapping it around his waist, forcing the woman to half-straddle him standing up, all the while swinging both their bodies, and then roughly pressing the lady in red against the wall.

The predator becomes the prey...once again.

He pressed his chiseled chest into hers, as he used one hand to hold her leg around his waist, comfortable enough for her, whereas the agent's other arm was holding her up by her waist, his large gloved hand, holding her wrists securely at her side.

The close physical contact pounded on them like hammers, their bodies begging them to forget that they were civilized humans and ravage each other like crazed zombies in heat. Said heat in the room, felt like it had taken on the Celsius reading, because while the agent held the spy down with his body, their hearts raced, eyes flashed, as both professionals tried to adjust to the new situation.

Determination flashed in sapphire eyes first, as the owner fought against his gnawing urges.

"Who are you?," he asked in a rough voice, the blond trying to ignore how he was holding down his beautiful attacker.

In a daze, the Asian spy kept quiet, grinning hungrily and eyeing the gruff features of the agent with the new proximity.

Blinking, the agent let out a gruff groan, as he realized that her black-tinted shades were annoying the crap out of him.

Keeping her secure, he tilted his head slowly up, craned his neck, and took a hold of one of the corners of the her glasses, with his teeth.

The women against the wall let out a small gasp, but watched with curiosity, not fighting back.

Slowly, he pulled them off gently and traveled down, not fighting the urge to trace the path of her neck and upper chest with his nose. Closing his eyes with content, he breathed in her exotic jasmine scent, making his way to put the half-folded sunglasses in the crevice of the top of the spy's dress.

Grey-hazel eyes rolled back slightly behind closed eyes, as the black-haired woman fought the urge to moan. The feeling of his smooth nose, the hot air coming from his nose, against her bare skin was driving her even more crazy need. Unconsciously, she arched her back slightly.

Lost in a whole world of his own, he didn't notice her pressing herself into him more, before finally slowly placing the woman's shades in the top of her dress, and raising his head to her level once again, his eyes slightly darker with lust, only to have them widen with realization.

_  
6 years..._

"Ada..."

She grinned putting her urges down enough to speak normally.

"Leon...long time no see."

A mixture of astonishment and bewilderment crossed his face, lust fading slightly, Leon was face to face with a ghost from his past.

But this ghost was real.

His soldier would vouch for him.

"Ada...," he began, his confusion causing him difficulty, "who...how...what are you doing here? How did you...? Wait a second...Raccoon City! But I saw...you...but you're here?"

Ada smiled.

_'Mmm...,'_ Ada sighed inwardly, a content smile forming on her lips as she watch Leon blubber along, _'..still that innocent rookie cop that I fell in love with.'_

"...then you...and I... here? Wait, crazy Spaniards...doctor's with chainsaws...mutant dogs...then you here? But 6 years...? How did--"

Red full lips interrupted blubbering ones in a passionate seal. It only took seconds for the tense government agent to react as he pressed back with equal raw passion. Breaths mingled together as two pairs of lips danced in sync with each other, moving against one another, sending hot sparks down two spines.

Ada had gotten a hand free during Leon's bafflement, and now placed it behind Leon's head, pulling him deeper into her lips. Leon in turn, had let go of her leg, and placed his hand on the other side of her waist, slowly lowering her to the floor.

Mouths opened and tongues soon ventured, as did two pairs of hands, hungrily making up for 6 years. This hunger threw Leon to the edge as he roughly pressed Ada into the wall behind her, his hands making their way from her hips, grasping all of that was Ada through the thin red material of her teasing dress. Ada only responded by moaning into Leon's insatiable mouth, her hands greedily memorizing the result of Leon's strenuous physical training.

Deep pants and moans of ecstasy filled the air, completely turning a 180 on the level of danger the environment displayed, making it seem like a well desired honeymoon for the two agents.

Though, one of these two professionals soon realized that their current situation didn't allow them to continue, as Ada pulled away slowly, earning a groan of frustration.

"Sorry handsome," she began, slightly panting, before lightly tracing his strong jaw line with a slender finger and over his bruised lips, "duty calls."

With that, the Chinese beauty walked seductively towards the open window, grinning as she felt his glazed eyes on her.

She turned around, her crimson dress swaying with each step, while she lifted her hand and blew a chaste kiss to the glaze-eyed agent.

"See you around."

After that she was gone, floating quietly out, like the red butterfly she was, that had floated silently in.

A groan escaped Leon's lips as he ran a hand through his flustered hair, absolutely loathing, while at the same time, feverishly raptured when Ada bailed on him like that.

What he hated is that this time, he was left frustrated in a _different_ way.

With a curse under his breath, he decided to go on with his mission, and he stubbornly turned around...

...only to bump into a king-size bed.

"God...hates me ..with a passion...," he cursed under his breath as he stomped gruffly towards the next room, glaring blue daggers at the bed and then at the window, where  
the shadow scent of jasmine gently caressed the inviting air.


End file.
